Free Like The Wind
by Jackson1967
Summary: Jade had a relationship with Ryan but have since broken up but how will Ryan react when a bombshell is dropped on him?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Free Like The Wind

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Jade Cardoza

Feat : Miami team

Rating : NC- 17

Summary : Jade had a relationship with Ryan but have since broken up but how will Ryan react when a bombshell is dropped on him?

Chapter One

Three months had passed since Ryan and Jade had spilt up which was very hard for Jade as she honestly thought that Ryan was " The One " but when he split with her, it broke her heart into a million pieces when Ryan told her that they didn't have a future together and she packed her stuff then left the condo and went to live with her friend Calleigh who eventually found out what happened and it made her angry with Ryan for what he did..

Jade slowly moved on with her life without Ryan until one day when she had a doctor's appointment when she found out that she was three months pregnant with Ryan's child and it scared her as she didn't know what she would do next and thought about telling Ryan..

Walking into the crime lab, she saw Ryan and asked him " Can i talk to you?" when Ryan replied " Fine follow me." as Jade did and Ryan lead Jade to a secret place and then Ryan asked " What do you want to talk about?" when Jade passes Ryan an ultrasound picture and replies " This is what i want to talk about." when Ryan looks at the photo and asks " Is it mine?" and Jade replied " Of course the baby is your's." which comes as a complete shock to Ryan who remembered their final night together..

Ryan tells Jade " I'm sorry for what i did three months ago." and Jade nodded but sighed softly wondering if Ryan wanted to be a dad when Ryan spoke " I need to think about this." and Jade replied " Sure and keep the pic." and then Jade walked away from Ryan leaving him to think about whether he wanted to be a father or not.

Jade found herself at the beach and she was upset but she didn't know if her unborn child would have a father or not but she felt worried at the same time when Ryan had spent the rest of his shift thinking about Jade and their unborn child and it made Ryan realise something important and went for a walk when he saw Jade and walked over and sat next to her then asked " You ok?" and Jade replied " I don't know" as Ryan sighed softly then replied " I want to be there for you and our baby." which lead Jade to ask "Are you sure that you want this baby with me?" and Ryan said " Of course i do angel."..

Ryan then put his hand on the bump and felt his unborn child moving around which made him smile that he was going to be a father for the first time and asked Jade " Will you give me another chance?" when Jade replied " I need to think about it if you don't mind." and Ryan replied " That's ok." when Jade sighed softly as baby Wolfe was moving arounf a lot which made Ryan smile so much that he was getting the chance to be a father and he also hoped that Jade would give him another chance..

Will Jade give Ryan another chance?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jade had to decide whether or not to give Ryan another chance but it quickly became clear to her that it wouldn't be an easy decision to make and she knew that Ryan wanted to be a father to their baby which made the decision harder for her and she had been thinking about it since she went back to her apartment after talking with Ryan..

Feeling sick but she knew that once her decison was made then she would have the task of telling Ryan face to face which she thought was the right thing to do when the time came for her to tell Ryan her decision..

Ryan meanwhile was nervous about not knowing if Jade would take him back and it made Ryan realise that he had been a complete douchebag and it was only a few days after he split with Jade, that Ryan realised how much he regretted it and mentally kicked himself for doing what he did to Jade and he hoped she still loved him..

Couple of weeks had passed since Jade saw Ryan and she sighed hoping she'd made the right choice regarding Ryan who was still in the dark about it until he saw Jade and it made him smile but still wondered her choice and he hadn't slept much since Jade told him that she needed time to decide..

Jade went to see Ryan at his condo and knocked on his door when Ryan heard the knock then opened it to find Jade who he let inside, once inside Jade sighed and felt her unborn child moving around a bit which made her smile which was noticed by Ryan as well who wondered what Jade would tell him..

Ryan asked " You uh made a choice then?" and Jade nodded then said " Yeah i have.", which made Ryan wonder what it would be and then asked " Gonna tell me?" when Jade walked over to Ryan and whispered her choice in his ear which made Ryan bite his lip and so, Jade watched Ryan's reaction..

After finding out what Jade had told him, Ryan felt happy then felt his unborn child moving around while looking at Jade who smiled at Ryan, who then pulled Jade in close to him and sniffled at how happy her words had made him..

Is it plain sailing for Jade & Ryan?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ryan kept Jade in close to him and asked " Do you still love me?" when Jade replied " I never stopped loving you" when Ryan kissed Jade who responded to Ryan's kiss and then Ryan leads Jade upstairs to his bedroom where they end up in bed together..

Jade was snuggled in the warmth of Ryan's body and then Ryan spoke " I never wanna lose you again." and Jade replied " You better not." which made Ryan laugh but realised that Jade was right and rested his hand on her baby bump and said " My angel." which made Jade smile..

Both Ryan and Jade had fallen asleep snuggled in together in the warmth of Ryan's bed and Jade was asleep on Ryan's chest while Ryan kept a loving hold of Jade in his arms while asleep as his hand rests on the bump and rubs it with his thumb..

A few hours later Ryan woke up to find Jade still asleep in his arms which made Ryan smile softly feeling glad that Jade had given him another chance and also to be a father as well which meant so much to Ryan and he wanted to prove his love to Jade..

Ryan knew that he wanted to make things work better this time and now he knew that there was indeed a future compared to before and now Ryan's life had changed after finding out that Jade was pregnant with his child and it made him want to be a better person for the sake of his unborn child..

Ryan knew that he would try and not screw up again with Jade and it made Ryan sigh knowing how lucky he had been just to have Jade back in his life once again and hopd that they could be happy again and be a family with their first child due in six months time..

Is anything gonna come between them?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating but I've been busy as I've got a beautiful little kitten well she's nearly 9 months old now and she's been taking over my life... Update

Chapter Four

( Six Months Later )

Jade and Ryan were sort of getting back to normal when Jade collapsed at Ryan's condo when he called the paramedics who quickly arrived on scene and took Jade to Dade Memorial where it was discovered that if they didn't save the baby, it might not survive.

Jade was rushed for surgery when the surgeons fought to save the unborn baby girl which seemed a 30% chance and once they managed to get the little girl out, she was rushed to the Special Care Baby Unit and hooked up to life support machine to help her breathe.

Ryan had been told what happened and he quickly rushed to be with Jade and their daughter, when he entered the room to find Jade looking at their daughter inside the incubator and he sniffled seeing her and held Jade close to him.

Jade tells Ryan " This wasn't meant to happen." and Ryan replied " I know and she's gonna fight, I know she is." as Jade hoped that Ryan was right and she hoped that their little princess would survive this and be allowed home.

All Jade and Ryan could do was watch thier daughter fighting for her life despite the odds that she was given and Jade wanted the chance for her daughter to make it out of the woods.

Ryan watched his daughter and felt at a loss at what to do but he said a silent prayer for her and he willed for her to pull through this ordeal and he reached in and touched his little girl and whispered " Please sweetheart pull through for your mom and dad." and Jade held on to Ryan as he kept a gentle hold of her in his arm while he watched his daughter.

A visit from the doctor brought a tiny bit of hope as he told them that her chances of pulling through were slim but Ryan wasn't gonna take that and vowed that his daughter will break the odds and pull through but it was still a waiting game.

Can Ryan and Jade's daughter survive?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ryan watched as his little girl fought for her life, as he and Jade wanted her to pull through and be allowed home and Ryan watched as their daughter moved around and started to cry when the doctor noticed.

Jade watched as their little girl was allowed out of the incubator for the first time and she cried as Jade held her in her arms and she cuddled into her mom as Ryan watched their daughter.

Ryan knew that their little girl would beat the odds and survive which baffled doctors as Ryan even got to hold his his princess and he loved her so much and he was proud of being a father to her and didn't regret her.

Jade loved her daughter and also Ryan who had given her the most perfect present - their daughter who still had to be named.

Ryan watched as his little girl slept in his arms happily and he suggested " How about naming her Sapphire?" which made Jade think about it and then she replied " I love it and how about Sapphire Alexandra Wolfe?" which made Ryan nod in reply.

Jade was happy with Ryan and their daughter Sapphire who looked so much like Ryan and she was glad that she gave Ryan another chance and they had their daughter to bring up together as a family.

Ryan decided to make their relationship more official and Ryan then asked " Marry me Jade?" as, Jade asked " You serious?" when Ryan said " Yeah and it makes perfect sense and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter.".

Will Jade agree to marry Ryan?


End file.
